God Only Knows
by Historykeeper
Summary: DI Willow Tyler is called in on a rescue operation to talk to a kidnapper. Given the all clear she searches the building only to be kidnapped by the accomplice. The car crashes and she wakes up in 1984 in the world of Gene Hunt. Maybe her husband and her sister were not mad after all. Willow must fight to get home or will Gene Hunt prove to be a reason to stay? Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

God Only Knows

Summary: DI Willow Tyler is called in on her day off to an emergency rescue operation to talk to the kidnapper of Hannah Murray. Given the all clear she examines the supposedly empty building only to be kidnapped by the unknown accomplice. She is ordered in to the car at gun point and a chase begins. The car swerves off the road and crashes. When Willow wakes up she finds herself in 1984 the world of Gene Hunt. Maybe her husband Sam Tyler and her sister Alex Drake were not so crazy after all. She must fight to get back to the future to see her children or will Gene Hunt prove to be a reason to stay…?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars.

Authors note: Hey, this is my first fanfiction! This story is set after series 2 and before series 3 where Alex has figured out she was dead. Like Sam she disappeared having accepted her death and moved on. The story is set 4 months after Alex disappeared and the year this story is set in is 1984. Sorry if there are any punctuation and spelling mistakes. Read and enjoy – Historykeeper

Prologue 

2007

Willow walked quickly towards the grey building of the metropolitan police with a huge grin plastered on her face. She pulled her short black jacket tighter around her as she came closer to the building where her husband worked as DCI. Willow had just finished up on a case they were working on in her CID. She was 3 weeks pregnant and she was about to break the news to her husband, Sam Tyler. She jogged on the last few paces till she saw a figure falling from the roof. She froze in horror as the figure slammed violently to the ground. Fear consumed her mind as she took one step forward towards the two people who had run to the lifeless body. Her body wouldn't respond until a man began to dial 999. Willow ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Sam lay on the ground, blood oozing out of his head. He was lying flat on his back; arms and legs sprawled out beside him. A cry of sheer terror ripped through Willows body as she fell beside his body and shook him.

"Sam please wake up…Sam…SAM!" she screamed.

Tears were blurring her vision as they escaped down her cheeks hitting Sam's pale face. She moved his head on to her lap as her forehead went down to touch his as she rocked back and forth. She kissed his lifeless lips in the sheer hope this was a nightmare and she was going to wake up finding Sam alive. This wasn't fair she had just gotten him back from a coma now he was dead. She chanted his name over and over. The sounds of sirens could be heard nearby as a crowd of people gathered around Sam with a sobbing Willow by his side.

Willow stood by his hospital bed as the doctors were trying everything they could to revive him but it was futile.

"It's no good; he's slipping away from us. Sam?" the doctor announced.

The monitor measuring his heart beat slowed down till a monotone beeping filled the room. Willow was waiting outside praying he would be alright. She paced back and forth playing with her wedding ring on her finger. The doctor stepped out with a sombre expression on his face.

"I am so sorry there was nothing we could do," he apologised sincerely.

"Oh god," Willow cried, before collapsing in to the doctors arms.

She would have to tell the children who were at school. Her heart was already breaking as she was taken to a room with a nurse who informed her that the school had been notified and her children were on their way to the hospital. Twenty minutes passed slowly by as an awkward silence rolled in.

"I don't know how to tell them," Willow mumbled hopelessly.

The door opened slowly and a young girl emerged accompanied by a little boy and a tall man in a grey suit.

"He's really gone," she stated to no one in particular.

The younger girl stepped forward grabbing Willows attention as her head shot up. She stood up and before she could answer the girl spoke "Mum, its dad isn't it? He's dead…"

2008

"Yeah whatever, that is so lame! Uncle Sam was making it up!" cried Molly.

Molly flung her uncle's file on the back seat of the car before her mum looked at her in disapproval.

"Yeah, return the classified document thank you! What did Evan get you for your birthday Molls?" asked Alex after scolding her daughter.

"A blackberry," she replied simply.

"Oh yeah, I'll get you some more when you're at school so we can make a blackberry crumble!" teased Alex.

Molly laughed as Alex returned her gaze to the road ahead before asking "Did your dad manage to come?"

"No, he's in Canada with Judy," Molly answered back not sounding too bothered.

Alex shied in disapproval before pulling a face as Molly turned towards the window scanning the view.

"So uncle Sam," began Molly.

Alex shied knowing where the conversation would be going. A barrel of questions were heading way about her sister's husband who had died in April last year.

"Mum answer me honestly please. Was he a schizophrenic or delusional and is he going in the book?" asked Molly making inverted commas.

"Oh Molls, Uncle Sam will be getting a whole book to himself," said Alex.

"Was he mad mum? Is that why he did it?" asked Molly biting her lip nervously.

"No Molls he wasn't he was just unhappy that's why he did it," replied Alex with a sad smile.

Alex's thoughts moved to her sister who was still as heartbroken as the day she saw her husband commit suicide from the police building. They were interrupted by the radio as Alex was informed she was needed. The car sped up and Sam Tyler's case files were thrown everywhere. Molly looked over at the front page which said 'prolonged deep coma'. Her eyes studied the photo of her uncle with a single word stamped over it. Suicide.

Later 2008

The rain poured down around the funeral attendants as the priest said his final words. The grand oak coffin was lowered into the ground. A group of people, armed with umbrellas, soon began to shuffle into the church as the rain came down harder. Willow was crying silently watching the group of children clinging on to her. Her eyes scanned the crowd meeting Evan's gaze for a moment before they travelled to Molly's grandparents who were wrapped tightly in an embrace. Then her gaze fell to Pete and his fiancée Judy. Willow's jaw clenched at the sight of her, the reason for Alex and Pete's divorce. She had nerve to show up here. Molly clung on to her aunt tighter as a new flood of tears spilled from her broken heart. Willow's son, Jack, was on her other side his hand placed firmly in hers. Willow's eldest daughter, Skye, stood next to Molly as she was hugging her from the back as she knew all too well the pain of losing a parent. Willow's youngest daughter, Karen, was in Evan's arms. Her head was on his shoulder as she was half awake half asleep unaware of what was going on around her. Willow stood there for a few moments comforting Molly before Pete came up to her.

"I'll be taking custody of Molly she will be coming to Canada with me later," he announced fatly.

The shock of what he had just said sank in and she pulled Molly to her side tightly. Her gaze held Pete's firmly before she mustered her voice.

"How dare you Pete. How bloody dare you! You don't care for Molly and you didn't care for Alex. You will never _ever_ have custody of her," she snarled before walking towards Evan.

Molly reluctantly pulled away from her aunt and glanced towards Evan who held out a free arm for her. Skye glanced towards her mum before receiving a small nod from her to follow and she would be shortly behind her. Evan went in with Molly by his side and the two year old now asleep on his shoulder. Willow pulled her son from the ground and picked him up. She turned towards the grave. Beside Alex where her parents grave and on Alex's other side was Sam's grave. Willow shied sadly considering what Alex had confided to her months before about going back in time to 1981. Her husband had said the same and had talked of a whole different world. Willow kissed Jack's forehead and then looked back to her sister's grave.

_R.I.P_

_Alex Drake_

_1973 - 2008_

_She will be remembered_

_by all who knew her_

_Mother, daughter and sister_

_Forever in our hearts_

Willow shook her head as she thought she saw the dates change to 1946 - 1983. She then turned to go to the church before whispering "I love you Alex. Me, you always a team…always…"


	2. The Beginning Of The End

God only knows

Disclaimer: I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars

Authors note: Hi, I am so annoyed at myself I spotted mistakes in the prologue after I had checked it over and over! Sorry for the mistakes they have been corrected. Without further or do here is chapter 1. Chapter 2 should be up this weekend and it will not be long before Gene Hunt makes an appearance! Read and enjoy - Historykeeper 

Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

2009 

Willow's eyes looked across the crowded ice rink till she spotted her daughter Skye with her coach. The cold began to seep through the many layers of clothing that Willow was wearing. She tightened her grip on the hot chocolate that slightly warmed her numb hands. Her phone buzzed in her side pocket making her jump slightly. Reaching in her pocket she grabbed the blackberry and answered the call.

"Hi Michel," greeted Willow.

"Hello Willow," replied Michel.

"What can I do for you?" asked Willow sensing there was a reason behind the call.

"It's actually an emergency; we need you down by the station in 10. There has been a kidnapping and the kidnapper won't listen to us and he is threatening to kill the girl," informed Michel trying to hide the strain in her voice.

"Dam I am nowhere near the station! Where are you?" asked Willow quickly.

"The victim Hannah Murray has been taken hostage inside London Bridge Hotel," explained Michel.

"I will make my way down. I will see you in about 15 minutes," addressed Willow.

Willow hung up the phone before patting several pockets and pulled out her warrant card before signing with disappointment. This was meant to be a day to spend with her daughter but she knew that this was the price to pay to be working as a DI. She motioned for her daughter to come forward, waving her hand.

"Mum?" asked Skye.

"I am really sorry honey but I have been called up to talk to a kidnapper. Quick get your stuff and I'll meet you at the car," Apologised Willow to her daughter who frowned.

The car sped up round the streets of London as the sirens wailed disturbing the usual buzz of life.

"Stay in the car and don't move," instructed Willow.

"I am not going anywhere mum promise, just be careful will you," Urged Skye.

"Promise," smiled Willow.

They made a pinky promise through the window before Willow walked towards the police tape. She turned back to look at her daughter one last time and blew a kiss. She flashed her warrant card and the police officer let her through. She walked through the cluster of people to where Michel was standing.

"Sorry to have to call you in on your day off," apologised Michel pulling her long curly hair in a bun.

"No need. Where are they?" asked Willow.

"Room 198," informed Michel.

Willow saw a couple standing by the side talking to her DCI Tony. Their faces were painted with worry and the small elegant women, who appeared to be in her late forties, was crying heavily. The parents were the only word that sprang to mind as Willow made her way to Tony.

"Ah DI Tyler glad you could make it. We need you to go inside and talk to a Samuel Keels. Do your stuff and get her out safely," said Tony before giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"Yes sir," Assured Willow.

A constable escorted her to the main desk where a shabby looking man stood with a gun. His face was consorted in madness and his eyes had an evil twinkle to them. He beckoned her forward with the wave of his gun.

"Hello I see they bought you here to get inside my head," he laughed pointing to his head with the gun.

"Samuel I am going to talk to you so we can come to an agreement," suggested Willow.

"Not here," he warned pointing the gun to her.

"Alright, where ever you prefer," agreed Willow biting her bottom lip.

They walked along the bright corridors till the door to 198 came to view. Willow felt the gun dig in to her neck as she opened the door slowly. The sight she was greeted with was horrible. Hannah Murray was sat in the middle of the room tied up. Her clothes were muddy and she had harsh scratch marks running down her arms and face. Raw wounds littered her cheeks, bleeding crimson over her pale face. She let out a sob of what sounded like relief at the sight of someone who was not her kidnapper. She sat down in a leather chair that stood a few paces away from where Hannah was sitting with her hands tied behind her back.

"Samuel why don't we talk about this?" suggested Willow cautiously.

"What is there to talk about? Hmm, I tried to be nice but they didn't listen to me did they? " he said waving his gun in the air.

"Who didn't listen to you?" asked Willow sensing a weak spot.

"What's your name?" asked Samuel.

"Willow Tyler," replied Willow sighing.

"I knew your husband Sam Tyler," he told her.

"What?" Willow asked warily.

"Good copper, shame he had to go," he mused.

"He was did you know him?" asked Willow trying to poke at this new development.

"He was the only one who cared" he whispered softly to himself.

"What did he care about?" she pressed.

Samuel got up quickly from his seat and pressed his gun to Hannah's head. She cried out in fear and began to cry uncontrollably.

"Samuel think about what you are doing!" shouted Willow.

"I have to do this because this is the only way they will listen!" he screamed back.

Samuel collapsed on to the floor running his hand in his brown hair. Willow stood up and approached him slowly eying the gun.

"Who Samuel? Who?" asked Willow trying again.

"The police they let him go! Right after he killed her. My daughter. He killed my daughter!" he cried.

He made an advance to shoot the girl but Willow stopped by standing between him and Hannah.

"What was she called?" she asked calmly.

"Betty. Her name was Betty," he said in a small voice a smile playing on his lips.

Willow closed her eyes and it hit her. The Betty Keels case. The case that had ended with the man charged walking free and the lawyer who had cleared his name was called Guy Murray. It made sense now he was getting revenge, a daughter for a daughter. Samuel snapped out of a memory and cocked the gun towards her head.

"You loved your daughter," stammered Willow quickly.

"I still do," he snapped.

"Then stop this, if you love her you won't do it. There is another way, we will prove he was guilty but by killing this girl you will get life and then you won't have achieved anything" exclaimed Willow.

Samuel hesitated and then started to shake before dropping his gun.

"What have I done!" he cried painfully.

"Like Sam I will do anything in my power to try and prove he did it," declared Willow.

"I am going to prison for this," he muttered to no one in particular.

"Give me the gun," demanded Willow.

Samuel gave Willow the gun as he dropped to the floor in a fit of sobs. Willow then hurried to Hannah unbinding her and taking off the cloth wedged deep in her mouth. Hannah cried harder and Willow embraced her in a hug stroking her hair telling her it was over and that she was going to be alright.

Willow walked outside with Hannah clutched to her side. As soon as she saw her parents she ran in to them crying even more. Hugs and kisses were exchanged as the paramedics took Hannah to check on her.

"Well done Willow," smiled Tony.

"Thank you sir," thanked Willow with a small smile.

Her eyes drifted to Samuel who cuffed and dragged away to the police car. He looked around as if he was looking for someone.

"Sir I am going to go back inside and look around if there is something we have missed" informed Willow.

"Right then we will wrap up here and then you go and enjoy the rest of your day off" Tony said warmly.

Willow went inside the front doors with a spring in her step with the knowledge of a day with her children ahead.

Samuel struggled in the officer's grip before muttering "She has to be here somewhere."

Michel looked confused before mentally slapping herself, they hadn't checked if anyone else was involved.

"What do you mean?" she persisted.

"My accomplice," he gulped.

"Shit! Someone get in there! There is possibly an armed female in the building," shouted Michel.

"What is it Sergeant?" asked Tony running over.

"There is someone in the building and we have just confirmed she is armed," explained Michel.

Toni paled and looked towards the car where Skye was looking aimlessly out of the window.

"Willows in the building," whispered Tony.


	3. Turn Left

God Only Knows

Disclaimer: I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars

Authors note: Hey! Sorry this chapter is late. The last chapter had to be taken down and re-uploaded because I found mistakes. I am really sorry; the fault is completely mine as I wasn't very good when I was re-checking my work over. This should be the last chapter before Willow goes to 1984. Read and Enjoy – Historykeeper

Chapter 2: Turn Left

Willow made her way quickly to the deluxe room that was the scene of chaos just a few moments ago. Her eyes took in her surroundings but she found nothing out of the ordinary. Then she spotted Hannah's bag and made her way to get it but as she did she thought she heard something coming from the dining area of the room. She heard the sound again but this time louder. Willow reached for her gun on her belt and held it over her left shoulder expecting someone to jump out at her. She shied in relief and lowered the gun. A pair of gloved hands took Willow by surprise finding their way to her neck. Willow gasped for air thrashing her arms till she kicked her unknown attacker. The attacker fell backwards and Willow quickly grabbed her gun and held it up to see a woman in her late thirties with bleached blond hair in a bun. She had slight wrinkles round her mouth and eyes which made her look older than she actually was. Willow's best guess that they were from years of stress. She was tense and Willow noticed she wasn't expecting to find her in Samuel's place. The woman noticed the gun and eyes Willow suspiciously before mustering her voice.

"Who the hell are you?" she snapped eyes narrowing.

"My names DI Willow and I am with the police," replied Willow calmly.

"Shit he said we were going to do this my way!" whispered the woman sharply, looking if in thought.

The women jumped on Willow knocking out her gun out of her hand. Shouts could be heard from below as the woman pressed the gun to Willow's temple.

"Right you're coming with me. I am not going to prison for this!" snapped the woman.

Willow scanned her options in her mind before trying to convince the women not do what she was about to do.

"Thin-"

"Oh no you don't, that crap may have worked on Sam but I swear if you say one more word then I will blow this pretty little head off," she warned her eyes piercing Willow's green orbs.

Willow nodded quickly before looking at the woman who was looking for a way out.

"Move," she ordered.

Willow was lead to the fire exit and pushed out till they got to a green Skoda. Willow was bound by rope and thrown in the passenger seat and the woman bound her legs. Willow struggled but it was no use, her bonds were too tight. She scanned the inside of the car before seeing an ID card lying in the seat next to her. The name Evgenia Ivkin was written in blue bold letters over an NHS pass with a photo of the Evgenia but an older one where her blue orbs sparkled. She was Russian or at least of Russian decent figured Willow. The car engine started up and they bolted down the back streets of London till the sound of wailing sirens could be heard in the distance and catching up.

Skye looked at her phone before sighing heavily, her mum was taking ages. She looked out of the window to see Tony and Michel shouting orders as a police car whizzed off. Skye felt a cold sense of panic wash over her as the grip tightened on her phone. She opened the car door, racing over to Tony.

"What's going on? Where's mum?" she asked nervously.

"Skye everything's fine, get back in the car," reassured Tony.

"Something's wrong isn't it? Its mum!" cried Skye.

"Skye your mum's being taken hostage. We have 3 cars on it. Everything will be ok, I promise," said Tony putting his hands firmly on her shoulders.

Dread filled every inch of Skye's body, her hands felt limp by her side. It was going to happen again wasn't it? She tried to calm her nerves by telling herself that she was jumping to conclusions.

"Tony just please get her back safe," begged Skye.

Tony gave her a warm smile before leaving her in the car with an officer waiting with her. Skye's slightly shaking hands reached to get her phone. She dialled Evan's number and pressed the cold phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Evan can you come down and get me? It-It's mum. She has been taken hostage by some accomplice," Skye said her voice failing her.

"What!? Skye I am coming as fast as I can," replied Evan quickly.

"It's happening again. I am going to lose her like I did-"

"Don't say that Skye, they're going to find her," vowed Evan his voice betraying him.

Skye shied before putting down the phone. That's what they said when her dad had been hit by a car and that's what they said when her aunt had been shot. This wasn't going to end well and she knew it despite her attempts to calm herself.

Willow was fidgeting with her restraints in attempt to break free. Evgenia was constantly looking through the review mirror. The police car behind them was catching up and Willow could only hope this would be over soon. The car sharply turned a corner and passed a primary school that had clusters of children and parents were flooding out. Willow panicked as a little girl ran in to the road chasing her orange hat that had blown off.

"Jesus! Turn left turn left!" shouted Willow.

Panicking she reached out and turned the wheel over to the left and the car skid over the side of the road. Willow's body hit the dash-board and felt a sharp pain erupt in her body. The car rolled and Willow's head crashed in to the glass of the front window. She felt a burning pain explode over her body as her vision became blurry. Willow struggled for breath as her chest was on fire. She looked down and saw blood spilling out of a gaping hole. Coughing she looked down to see yet more blood. Her leg was stuck and wouldn't move as when she did it hurt like hell. Her eyes were struggling to stay open as darkness consumed her vision. She heard echoes as she weakly tried to look up seeing a clown that was blurred coming towards her from the side. Her breath became more desperate and ragged. Blood spilled out of her mouth as her eyes began to droop. She felt her eyes closing and her lungs failing. Pain was consuming her body as she stopped fighting and let the darkness consume her.


	4. Here we go again

God Only Knows

Disclaimer: I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars

Authors note: Hey, third chapter was posted late but I am back to an update every weekend. This is the chapter where Willow will meet Gene Hunt. Read and enjoy – Historykeeper

Chapter 3: Here we go again

Willow's eyes opened slowly and shut almost as quickly because the light burned her eyes. A moment later she tried again and this time her eyes met a room with pink wallpaper and a brown carpet. She was lying in the corner of the room on a plain mattress that had broken springs sticking out, digging in to her back. Her head was burning and she felt a wave of nausea hit her. Willow moved uncomfortably so she was sitting up and placed her hand on her forehead but pulled back to see blood on her hand. Gazing down she saw what she was wearing, a puffy red poker dot long top that barely reached her bottom and a small black cardigan. She was wearing large chunky white high heels and had massive hoop earrings. Her eyes narrowed as she saw jean shorts that barely covered any of her bottom and were exposing most of her flesh. The top didn't cover her shoulders and was falling of revealing her cleavage and a rather lacy bra. Willows mind span as she ran a hand through her naturally auburn curly hair that seemed to have more volume that usual. Willow shook her head and shut her eyes. It wasn't possible was it? This was a joke but then she remembered the car accident. Was she in a coma back home? This was a nightmare she thought and it couldn't be real. A loud banging drew her attention to the door.

"Is anyone in there?" shouted a male voice.

"I am in here!" called Willow.

The door banged twice before it was broken down. A man came in and walked over to Willow before giving her a look down.

"You're hurt," he stated.

"No don't worry I am fine but I need to get back I was in a car accident and-" began Willow.

"There are more in the other room" announced another voice.

"Come with me love we'll get you down to the station," said the man with a warm smile on his face.

"Thank you," said Willow.

She followed him out of the room and found herself in a long corridor filled with police officers. She gulped and followed him out into the police car. She intertwined her hands and rested them on her lap. Then a buzz of excitement hit her among the shock that whirled in her mind. Sam and Alex could be here. Willow shook her head, she had to be dreaming but she was constantly looking for a red Quattro to come spinning round the corner. The police officer soon returned and they made their way to the station, the famous Fenchurch East. Willow held in her breath as she wiped away the blood that had leaked out of her head in the car journey. Her head hurt and so did her chest. The doors swung open to reveal the chequered ceiling lights. Other women were standing there all looking distressed and she saw a young girl with short hair walking around handing cups of tea. Willow's eyes scanned the room hoping to find Alex and the desk but all she found was an empty one with a few papers. She huffed blowing her side fringe out of her face. The girl, Willow guessing to be Sharon 'Shaz' Granger, was walking towards her.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked sweetly smiling at her sympathetically.

"Umm I don't know," muttered Willow.

"I'll make you a cuppa then miss," she smiled before disappearing.

She sat down at Alex's desk and stared at her hands and then mustered the courage to look up.

"I am er goin to 'av to interview yer," came a voice from above.

"DC Ray Carling," stated Willow.

Ray scanned her confused before letting out a low whistle and lighting a cigarette. Willow rolled her eyes at him and remembered what Alex had said he was a sexist Neanderthal whose methods of policing were clearly out of date.

"Now I am not going anywhere with you," she argued stubbornly.

Willow screwed her eyes shut and held her head as Ray said something but all she saw was his mouth moving. Willow saw Shaz come back looking disapprovingly and Ray before turning to Willow handing her the cup of tea.

"Thank you Shaz," thanked Willow.

"You- you're welcome," stuttered Shaz.

Willow drank the hot liquid even though she wasn't a keen tea or coffee drinker. Ray tried again but Willow was clutching her head. He shied in annoyance and walked always heading towards a man with brown hair with blond streaks. They talked a bit before looking over at her. Willow looked for the chain on her neck that held her wedding ring. Surprised she found it there she took it from under her top and fiddled with it before taking it off and placed it on her finger. It felt weird as it hadn't held a place on her finger in more than a year. She felt the need to protect herself from the prying eyes of the men around her.

"Shaz what year is it?" asked Willow carefully.

"10th of January 1984," replied Shaz tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Good god I am really here," said Willow rubbing her face.

Shaz looked at her finger and smiled before asking "You married miss?"

"Err yes, no well I was but he err he died" said willow confused.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to umm" started Shaz.

"Its fine Shaz don't worry" reassured Willow.

Shaz smiled again and walked away to another woman rubbing her shoulders in comfort. Willow got up before walking to the office door out of curiosity when she held her breath. Her hands trailer over the letters on the glass looking in complete awe. She looked closer and pressed herself right against the door and let out a breath she had been holding in. _DCI Gene Hunt. _Willow started in utter amazement, the man she had allowed herself to fall in love with from Alex's stories was real. She remembered how Alex described him that unique smell and his gruff Manchester accent. Shaking her head she heard CID fall silent as the double door opened and footsteps came closer. Willow turned around to see who was behind her only to be face to face with DCI Gene Hunt himself. She gulped and looked up in to his blue stormy eyes. Suddenly she felt small and speechless as she gazed at the man she had heard so much about from both her husband and her sister. She breathed the famous sent in that smelled of alcohol, tobacco and something else she couldn't put her finger on. Her gaze fell to his famous pout and she smiled a little before poking him in the chest to make sure he was actually there. Gene gazed at the strange women who looked at him in complete amazement as if the Queen herself had walked in.

"Now if yer quite finished I 'ave an investigation t'be gettin on 'ith," Gene snapped.

Before Willow could reply a sob came from behind that caught both their attention. A woman with wavy brown hair with red highlights was crying harder now and she looked directly at Willow.

"H-h-he rapped us. We never saw 'im though none of us did, he always wore a mask. But she did we saw her walking and then 'e asked her a question and she saw 'is face den he 'it her with a crowbar and bought 'er in," she wailed pointing accusingly at Willow.

All eyes fell on Willow including those of Gene Hunt which made a shiver ran down her spine.

"No one hit me on the head with a crowbar, I was in a car accident and then well ugh I don't know!" cried Willow.

"Well then you better start talkin bol-" Gene stopped mid sentence and looked down before composing himself.

"You'd have a better chance of seeing Miss Marple naked wearing a pair of red heels then talking to me because I need to get home and I have no idea what you are talking about I am sorry but I don't remember " apologised Willow to the women who had clearly been through a lot.

Gene opened the door to his office and waved his hand indicating for her to get in but Willow turned away from him and began to walk before she hit something on the desk on to the floor. She huffed and bent down to pick it up but froze as she read what was on the name plate. _DI Willow Tyler._ Willow stood up and shook her head in disbelief and then patted her pockets before fishing out a warrant card and held it up so Gene could see.

Ray shook his head and muttered under his breath "Bloody 'ell not another one."

"Well then DI Tyler my office, now or I'll drag yer by yer kicker elastics if yer wearin any!" bellowed Gene.

"Fine then Gene," Willow retorted making inverted commas whilst saying his name.

"Now! Miss Bloody Marple an' stop waggling yer fingers when you say my bloody name!" he yelled back.

Willow gave up and strode in his office as he followed her and slammed the door shut. He turned around and eyed her.

"I 'ave more than 15 women in this room all have being sexually abused by some bastard and yer the only one who has seen his face! Stop playin bloody games with me! " Gene yelled.

"I don't remember any man or any crowbar! I am sorry I really am but I need to go home!" protested Willow.

"You'll go bloody 'ome when I say so!" Gene growled.

Willow's head vision to spin as a searing pain tore through her head. She whimpered leaning on his desk for support. Gene realised that the cut on her head looked worse now he was standing up close to her and he frowned.

"I-I am s-sorry b-b-but I don't know anything," she insisted weakly clutching her head.

"Come 'ere" said Gene.

Willow heard a voice calling her name, it was Sam. He was smiling at her as white confetti flew around them, people laughing and smiling. As soon as it came the vision disappeared. She looked up to see lights swirling her vision as Gene called her name but before she could answer she collapsed and darkness consumed her once again.


	5. Waking up and remembering

God only Knows

Disclaimer: I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars

Authors note: Hey, I am so sorry for the long wait! I have been drowning in exams and coursework. I've been revising like mad over the Easter holidays for my mock GCSE exams. The next update shouldn't take so long but I can't promise anything. This is a bit of a filler chapter and it is not very long but hopefully the next one will be longer. Read and enjoy – Historykeeper

Chapter 4: Waking up and Remembering 

Awaking for the second time that day Willow's eyes opened to new settings. She held her breath as she waited for her eyes to focus, hoping that she was back home in a hospital bed with her children there and she could return to her normal life. But as her vision became less blurry she was met with a plain bedroom that had a large mahogany wardrobe with a mirror in the middle, a desk with a little wooden chair, a bedside cabinet with a beige telephone sitting on top next to a green lamp and a hook at the back of the white door. The walls were painted a light shade of blue with one window at the side of the room with a view of the garden. There was nothing personal in the room apart from a painting of a 1700's British naval ship in mid battle. Willow pulled herself up and looked down, she was wearing a pair of leggings and a large T-Shirt. Her hand quickly moved to her head that was fully bandaged and her auburn curls pulled back in to a loose pony tail. Her face turned a bright shade of scarlet as the image of Gene Hunt undressing her appeared in her mind. She wondered where she was as she stood up and walked to the door self-consciously touching her waste where her gun would usually be. She pressed her ear to the door suspiciously. Reaching our her hand she clasped the handle and she opened the door steadily as if she was expecting Samuel standing on the other side. But she was greeted with a plain landing and six other white doors. Willow stepped out and walked down the stairs and froze as she heard noises coming from the TV, it was BBC news 6:00 o'clock.

"Welcome t' the merry land of the livin Marple," boomed Gene from behind.

Willow jumped and span around before finding her voice "How long have I been out?"

"Bout two days," explained Gene.

"Where am I?" asked Willow.

"My 'ouse but don't get any funny ideas in that pretty little head of yours Marple it's only till yer get yer memory back," exclaimed Gene pouting slightly.

"My memory?" Willow pondered.

"Doctors said that yer sufferin from amnesia"

"Amnesia? How can that be I just got here? Anyway what about the case?" asked Willow curiously.

"Turns out you weren't the only one who saw 'im," explained Gene.

Willow looked at the man standing in front of her and took in his full profile, he was wearing jeans and a Manchester united football t-shirt. Willow looked at the calendar on the side and saw that the day was Wednesday 18th.

"I trust you'll be in work bright an' early tomorrow morning," said Gene moving back into the living room.

Willow moved in the room looking at the TV remembering what Sam had told her about people reaching him from the real world. Gene sat down and flicked channels as Willow looked on the mantel piece, her eyes locked on to one of photos which showed a younger Gene Hunt next to Sam in a pub. Her heart swelled as she saw the first sign of evidence that Sam was in fact hear. But the question was where? Sam was smiling and looked quite content, no signs of the desperation of fighting to get home.

"1975 good year," commented Gene.

Willow tore her gaze from the photo and focused on Gene's face as he remembered the moment the photo had been taken. Frowning she wondered what had gone on when Sam had returned after he had jumped. Willow felt tears burning in her eyes before she turned to the TV and saw Betty Keels knocking from inside the TV.


End file.
